All Saints Day
by scarlet tribe
Summary: When a town in Texas is terrorized by a hoard of creatures, Cas asks the brothers to look into it. On the way there, the group has to stop by a woman's house to seek her help. She decides to help them. But because nothing is as easy as it seems, something goes wrong and they are faced with the being behind the attacks. Will they beat it or will they lose everything they hold dear?


Timber

Sam and Dean had just finished up a job and had skipped town before they ran into any trouble. The two stopped at a diner just outside of Topeka, Kansas. The two ate in relative silence, only small talk for the most part. It was early in the morning, only around five thirty, and the boys were tired. All they wanted was to get back to the bunker and sleep for a few days. That wasn't going to happen any time soon.

In the middle of a conversation Cas popped in out of nowhere right next to Sam. The two brothers jumped and swore.

"Jesus." Sam muttered as he cleaned up the coffee he spilled.

"Dammit, Cas!" Dean muttered under his breath.

"We have a job. We need to go as soon as possible." Cas jumped right in, without explaining.

"CAs, we just finished a job, we need a day to rest. Isn't there another hunter that could take it?" Sam asked. Cas paused and considered what he said. The only other option is the reason the brothers need to go. There was one other person who would be able to handle the job. They would not go willingly.

"You two are the only hunters who are able to handle this. I would not work with other hunters." Cas tried to explain.

"Cas, what's the job? What's going on?"Dean asked and leaned forward.

"I believe you call it the Chupacabra." Cas stated. Dean groaned as he leaned back. Sam sighed and let his head drop.

"Cas, I am sure someone else can handle it. Besides, it's most likely some kids trying to scare people. Chupacarbra only go after animals, not people. What you have is a couple of messed up kids." Sam tried to explain.

"This one does." Cas stated.

"What do you mean 'this one does'?" Dean asked and leaned forward again. "It's going after people? Is that even possible?"

"That is why it is such an important situation. And it's more than one. With the amount of victims, there is no way it is just one." Cas pulled out a map Bobby lent him that had a city circled. Bobby used it to help explain what was most likely going on. Cas spread it on the table.

"Most of the attacks occur in different towns at such close times, there is no way one of these things can do all of them. And they all are in towns surrounding this city." Cas pointed to El Paso, Texas. "All of the attacks are on the American side. As far as I am aware, nothing is occurring over the border." Cas explained.

"I thought they usually are alone. Like one for area. I've never heard of them living in groups." Sam inquired. "It could be something else, but we would have to ask around, see if there are any witnesses." CAs nodded and listened. He began to shift, slightly nervous. He was going to have to fight the two brothers on the next bit, and even if he won, they would not be happy.

The two brothers noticed his shifting and glanced at each other. Dean sighed. "Alright Cas, what's buggin' ya."

"You are going to need another person to help on this case." He said hesitantly. Sam and Dean were slightly confused. If they need someone, couldn't they just call Bobby?

"If you really think we need someone, can't we just get Bobby?" Sam asked. Cas didn't answer and just stared at the brothers. Something clicked.

"No. No, we are not working with another hunter. You just said you didn't want any other hunters!" Dean argued.

"We don't' need a hunter." Cas argued. "We need something different." The two brothers sighed.

"Who do we need?" Sam asked.

"A saint."

* * *

><p>"Bobby, he wants us to get a saint." Dean yelled into the phone.<p>

"_Then get yourselves a damn saint. I don't see the problem."_

"WHere the hell do we get a saint? Why do we even need one?" Dean yelled and complained. Bobby sighed. "_I don't know, ask your angel. Not my damn problem."_ He snarled and hung up.

"What the hell's his problem?" Sam asked, having heard the conversation.

"Probably hungover." Dean offered and tossed the phone into the pocket of his jacket. "Cas. Where do we get a saint? What is the saint? It's a person right?"

"Yes. The saint is a person. Saints are guardians over specific aspects. Of course they are essentially human, but they have been blessed to be stronger than normal humans. They need that strength in order to effectively protect others. Their bodies are more durable and resistant to most toxins and illnesses. THey are not immortal, they can be killed, but that is not our goal. Each saint is patron over something right?" Cas asked. Sam and Dean nodded.

"Yeah, healing, traveling, lost things, children." Sam began.

"Santa Clause, Saint Patrick, but how is this going to help us?" Dean asked.

"We are going to get the Patron Saint of Travelers. She will help us while in El Pasa. Because it is a place where people travel to and from this country, it is good to have her with us. SHe will also be able to translate if we run into someone who does not speak English." Cas explained.

"Wait, the saint of traveling is Christopher. Wouldn't it be a guy?" Sam asked.

"Not necessarily. The blessings of a saint are passed onto another soul when a saint passes on to heaven. It is not passed down through the bloodline, it chooses those who are deemed worthy." Cas explained.

"How do you know who this saint is? Do you know all of them?" Sam asked. CAs hesitated before answering cautiously.

"We have worked together in the past. When we last departed, we left on tense terms." He answered slowly. Dean and Sam turned to look back at CAs. Dean stopped the care at a stop sign.

"Whoah, you actually know this person?" Sam asked.

"You pissed her off? Is she going to help?" Dean asked.

Cas was startled by the questions and intensity the two brothers brought.

"Yes, she will help. Dean, perhaps you should drive." Cas suggested and Dean began to drive.

"So where is she?" Sam asked.

THere is ranch just outside of El Paso. Don't bother looking on the map, it's not there." Cas informed.

* * *

><p>The three did not arrive at the ranch until the evening. CAs had directed them on this long five mile dirt driveway through some woods. They came out to a large home that had some lights on. The main story had large windows that showed into the house and the second story had smaller windows and the lights were off. Dean stopped the car. They saw a large dark skinned man walking in the house before siting down on a couch.<p>

"CAs, are you sure she lives here?" Dean asked. Cas nodded and got out of the Impala. The brothers followed him up to the door where he knocked and the trio waited for the door to open.

All of them when a small girl of thirteen opened the door. They all stared at each other and they could see fear grow on the girl's face.

"TOMI!" The little girl screamed and slammed the door.

Sam and Sean looked to each other in confusion. "What the he'll is a Tom I?"

The door opened again and before Cas could answer, the tall, dark skinned man wrapped his arms around the angel in a hug, lifted him off the ground and spun back into the house. He seemed extremely glad to see the angel.

The large dark man, Tomi, had seated the three of them in the living room. Was had explained that every saint has warden. The warden is basically supposed to keep the saint alive and help them out. Kind of like a form of support.

Cats and Tomi get along fine because they agree more often with each other than the saint does.

"Where is Chrissy.?" Cars asked. "We need her help. It's extremely important." Cas stressed. Tomi's smile did not falter until Cas asked where she was.

"She is not here. She is out for a while. You may stay until she returns." Tomi offered. All three of them could see the uncomfortable shift in his disposition. CAs had an idea where she was.

"Is she out drinking?" Cas asked. He didn't have to, he had guessed. From the look on Tomi's face, he was right. Tomi sighed and nodded.

"She and a few of the employee's went out to celebrate a birthday. They had a long week and she felt they needed a break." Tomi tried to defend.

"But she knows she can't be doing that. And I know you both are aware of the attacks." Cas stated as he stood. Tomi shook his head.

"You know I agree with you. But you and I both know, there is nothing you or I could say to stop her from doing what she wishes." He said with a small smile. Cas shook his head and sighed, feeling as if he was deaing with a child. He patted Tomi's arm and nodded in agreement.

"We will go retrieve her." Cas said and the three began to leave. "Be careful, you know how she is drunk!" Tomi called out in partial jest as he plopped back onto the couch.

"CAs, where are we going? Where is she?" Dean asked, catching up to the angel. CAs began to answer when the trio turned a corner to see the girl standing there, hands behind her back. She was wearing a knee length pleated skirt that was a light blue plaid. She wore a white shirt with a school emblem on it and she left it tucked. Her black hair was pulled back by a light blue headband. She was barefoot. THe three men stared at the girl who stared back defiantly for a few minutes until she spoke.

"Mi nombre es Lucia. Quien es usted?" She spoke calmly, looking at each man.

"Lucia. THese men are friends of Chrissy." Tomi answered. "Lucia doesn't speak English very well, yet. Good luck getting that girl home."

"Who was that girl?" Dean asked, looking in his rearveiw mirror at Cas.

"I am unsure. She is most likely someone Chrissy has taken in. She does that sometimes." Cas said and rubbed his face. "It never ends well."

"What do you mean by that?" Sam asked.

"They usually end up dead. Or they leave after stabbing her in the back. Sometimes literally." Cas explained and the Winchester brothers shared a look.

"Does she kill them?" Dean asked, wondering if this was a good idea to have her help.

"No. Well, once she did, but it was justified. They are usually killed in an accident or by some supernatural being. I'm surprised she still takes anyone in." Cas explained. "Her hope is admirable."

"Yeah, Cas, where are we going?" Dean asked.

"In the outskirts of this town, there is a bar. She is there." Cas explained. "Keep on this road for a while."

"Cas, how do you know this?" Sam turned and asked.

"Each Saint has some form of symbol on them. It can be on their skin or a peice of jewlery. As long as it is on them, the angel they are assigned to can find them." Cas explained. "And I have had success at finding her there before quite a few times."

"Angels are assigned saints?" Sam asked.

"The angels can send a saint to do work pertaining to their specialty and for some saints, the angels are tasked with ensuring their safety. Unless there is a serious issue, or the saint requires protection, the saint and angel usually never meet." Cas explained. Sam and Dean nodded as they listened.

"So, is this saint assigned to you?" Dean asked.

"Yes. She does not require my protection since she is a protective saint. She is fully capable of protecting herself and others." Cas explained.

"Except those she takes in." Dean states. Cas falters for a moment before continuing. "Yes. Unfortunately, there is only so much a Saint can do to protect people. Is the person does not want the protection or goes against the saint, there is nothing she could do."

They ride in silence until Cas points out the bar.

The rest of the way there, the three are occupied with their own thoughts on the saint. Sam thought about how difficult it must have been to lose all those people. How could she still bear to bring others in if they are likely to die?

Dean could understand the pain of losing someone he was responsible for. A saint of travelers losing people she was supposed to protect? It must have driven her up the wall. Dean wasn't surprised to hear she would be in a bar.

Cas wondered how well the three were going to get along and hoped the saint was not too drunk. If she was, they were going to have a challenge.

* * *

><p>the bar was loud and crowded. it was getting to be later in the evening so more people were drunk and the crowd was a little rowdy. Dean's eye was caught by the women standing on the bar, dancing and singing along with whatever was playing. They weren't strippers or even professional dancers. They were just some girls who got on the bar and danced. His eye was first caught by the tall, lean read head that had crazy curls and flirty eyes. Her smile could kill and she knew she was good looking. Dean's eyes then drifted to a petite blonde in cut off shorts and flannel shirt. She was equally stunning and she knew it. Dean smiled. Perhaps after the case, he could come back here and enjoy the locals.<p>

"Cas, do you see her?" Sam asked the angel. Cas was scanning the crowd, not spotting her.

"No. She is here. I just have to find her." Cas muttered before walking forward to scan the crowd. Sam and Dean just hung back, staying near the exit. They watched as another girl, with brown hair this time, climbed up onto the bar with the help of some bartenders. Her hair was partially pulled back and she wore a black tank top. The could see her muscles on her arms. She worked outside but she wasn't ripped like a body builder and her chest was full. It wasn't too full. She had a blue flannel shirt wrapped around her waiste and jeans tucked into cowboy boots. She had a bottle in her hand raised up high and she got the crowd cheering. SHe poured it into glasses and onto people. THe girls on the bar bounced around, danced, giggled and just had a blast.

"Should we have let Cas go on his own?" Sam asked. Dean thought about it, and judging by the amount of drunk people, perhaps they should be near CAs.

"Did you see where he went?" Dean asked. It took them a few minutes, but Sam pointed him out. Cas was up near the bar and staring at the girls on the bar, eyes narrowed. The two began to make their way over to the angel when the burnette fell backwards off the bar. Sam looked over and stopped walking. He could hear her laughing hysterically and giggling. She began to pull herself back into a standing position. Sam shook his head and began walking over to Dean and Cas. He was halfway across the bar when a really drunk man stumbled and almost knocked Sam over. THe man turned to Sam, looking offended.

"Whatch where you goin'. Shit head." THe man grumbled. Sam gave him a confused look and began walking away.

"Hey! Ahm, talking to you." THe man slurred and shoved Sam. Sam stumbled and looked back.

"Hey, man, I don't want trouble. Just trying to get back to my-" Sam began but had to move out of the way to avoid the punch the man was trying to throw. THe man stumbled and passed Sam. The man turned and looked even more enraged.

"You son of a-"

"HEY! YOU FUCKER!" A woman's voice shouted and a glass collide with the back of the man's head. By now, the bar was watching the interaction instead of dancing and socializing. THey were waiting for a fight (or riot) to start. THe girl was the brunette from before, the one that fell off the bar. she was swaying where she stood.

"Stop being such a, such a piece of... of SHIT." She called to the man.

"Yeah, what you going to do about it ya whore?" The man taunted and lumbered forward. Dean grabbed Sam by the arm and pulled him back into the crowd. Cas Stood next to the brothers.

"That's her." He informed them.

"That's the saint?" Dean asked. THe man swung and hit her in the face. She stumbled back and her head snapped to the side. She would have fallen over if the crowd didn't push her back. THe look of pure rage on her face would have been terrifying if she wasn't so drunk. She swung right back at him and followed with a kick to his knees.

"I was gonna ask if we should help, but I think she's got it." Dean said. THe three men watched as she beat the shit out of the guy. When he was on his hands and knees, she knelt down, grabbed his hair and whispered into his ear.

"Ya don't fuck with me. Got it?" She waited until he nodded before slamming his head into her knee. The man was out and on the floor. The saint stumbled about, trying to get a good look at the three men. THe rest of the people decided to go back to drinking and dancing.

The three walked over to her and Sam grabbed her arm to steady her. She jerked out of his grasp. "Don' touch me." She mumbled as she swayed on her feet. CAs sighed deeply and caught her attention.

"Fuck you, Cas." She mumbled as she began to lose her footing.

"There she goes." Cas stated as Chrissy pitched forward and fell on the floor. Sam had caught her before she hit the floor and Dean helped his bother get her out of the bar and into the car.

The two brothers had to half drag her. "Cas, she's gonna have to sit in back with you." Dean stated. "Open the door."

"How the hell do we get her in there?" Sam asked. He's delt with drunk friends and passengers, but they weren't this drunk. This person wasn't even awake.

"Just toss her in there, Sammy." Dean said.

"Could ju not." THe girl mumbled quietly.

"Then get in the car." Dean suggested as Sam let her go so Dean could help her in. She snorted. "Nah." Her legs went limp and she started to fall, almost taking Dean with her. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders as if trying to steady herself and giggled.

"Dammit, get in the car." Dean said, beginign to lose his patience. He sat her down in the back seat and she sighed and let go of him with attitude. Dean grabbed her legs to put thim in the car as well but she began slapping him.

"Ow, ow, ow, stop! What the hell!" He said as he let go and stepped back.

"Don' touch me. Don't like ta b touch'd." SHe slurred adn swung her feet into the car. Her head lolled to the side and she glared at Cas. "This is yer fault."

Cas walked over and buckled her up. "I'm not the one who has been drinking." She pushed him away.

"Still hate ya." She mumbled and grabbed at his hand, trying to reach him but it soon dropped and she fell asleep.

"We need to get her back before she wakes up." Cas said as he walked around to the other side. "Quickly."

"Why the rush?" Sam asked.

"She'll try to kill you." Cas said as he got into the car.

* * *

><p>Cas opened the door as the brothers were trying to get her into the house. Tomi walked over and picked her up, threw her over his shoulder and walked away. He was bigger than both of the Winchesters.<p>

"Make yourselves at home!" He called as he walked away. CAs walked into the living room and sat down while Sam and Dean stood awkwardly. CAs saw them standing there and told them to sit.

"He said to make yourself at home. Come sit." Cas offered. "You can eat if you want, too. THey won't mind. They always have food for people."

"Dude, we can't just eat their food!" Sam argued as Dean made his way to the fridge. "We don't even know them."

"They won't mid. Cas said it's for people. We are people." Dean stated as he pulled out a beer and headed to a chair. Sam just stared at him. Sam had taken a seat on one of the chairs near the window wall. Tomi returned and sat down next to Cas and put his bare feet on the glass coffee table.

"You do not want something to eat?" He asked the three men.

"Nah, we're good." Sam stated. Tomi shrugged. "You three are free to stay. We have guest bedrooms you two can use." He motioned to Sam and Dean. "SHe will not wake up until tomorrow. "Cas, you remember where they are? You can show them." Cas nodded.

"We're kinda in a hurry. We really need her help. I'm sure you've herd of the disappearances in El Paso, right?" Sam began. Tomi nodded.

"We are here to ask her for her help." Cas explained. Tomi looked at the angel funnily before laughing.

"Hahaha! That is too funny. Castiel, who knew you had a sense of humor." Tomi laughed. Cas just stared. Sam and Dean just looked at each other, not really understanding the exchange. Obviously Cas knew these people, but the boys wondered what had happened. Tomi's laughter died down and his jovial nature saddened when he saw that Cas was not joking. Concern washed over the man's face.

"Do you think she will help you after last time?" TOmi asked.

"It is in her nature to help. I am hoping she will be able to forgive me, or at least be willing to help stop whatever is doing this." CAs stated.

"Woah, wait. What happened last time?" Dean asked, leaning forward. Cas looked at his shoes before meeting Dean's gaze.

"Last time I had asked her for a favor was when I was out looking for God. I had asked her to handle something. It was supposed to be a simple task, but.." Cas paused. "She ran into some issues."

"Not just any issues. She ran into a Sinner." Tomi finished.

"I thought humans were sinners." Sam stated. Cas shook his head.

"Sinner with a capital "s" is different. Human's sin, it is in their nature. A Sinner is the exact opposite of a Saint. They seek out to do the work of demons. Each Sinner alligns with a demon and will follow tasks they are given. The only difference is that Sinners seek out the demons. Saints are born with the burden and the abilities. They do not have a choice. THeir lives will always revolve around gifts, even if they chose not to follow the path of a Saint." Cas explained.

"So, these Sinners, they powerful?" Dean asked and Cas nodded. "THey are on the same levels as a Saint." There was a pause. The guilt was practically radiating off Cas.

"So Sinners have to actually seek out demons to do wrong. Why don't saints get that same choice? Why are they forced into it?" Sam asked.

"Because no one is stupid enough to want it." All men turned to the woman leaning on the door frame. It was Chrissy. Cas stood. Chrissy was barefoot and her blue flannel shirt was missing. Her hair that was partially pulled back before now lay around her shoulders and her long bangs framed her face. SHe also seemed to have bed head.

"Hey, Cas." She said as she took a drink from her water bottle.

"I see you are beginning to recover." CAs stated stiffly. Chrissy smirked a bit. "Wasn't really that drunk."

"Oh really? How come you made it so hard to get you in the damn car?" Dean asked.

"I was a little drunk but I wasn't shit faced. I knew you were taking me home, I wasn't going to make it easy." She stated.

"Chrissy. This is Sam and Dean Winchester." CAs stated. "We came because of the attacks in El Paso and we need your help."

Chrissy eyed the three and Tomi sighed and rolled his head back. Chrissy's face went stone cold and her brown eyes seemed to have darken slightly. THe lights flickered and the air grew thick. The brothers could practically feel the anger from her.

"How dare you." Her voice came out in a whisper. She stood up and began to stalk towards the angel, very deliberately. CAs could see her aura expand and felt it push at him. He pushed back. "After what happened last time, after what you put me through, you come back here." SHe pushed him harder and he had to step back as she advanced. The lights in the house began to flicker and the rest of the men stood. SHe reached him and shoved him with her hands. "You come back here! and you ask me for help! What do you want me to give up next, hu?" SHe had him up against a book shelf. Both auras were clashing and small bolts of electricity could be seen.

"When will i have suffered enough for you? For heaven? When will you be satisfied?" She said in a whisper and her eyes began to water. She turned and walked away, drinking more out of her bottle. CAs relaxed as he saw her aura recede back into her.

"What happened?" Sam asked. "What went wrong?" He asked, turning to Cas. Chrissy was about to leave the room. "Just a small issue. It was not a signifgant issue. The task was still completed." Chrissy froze and Tomi sighed. Chrissy spun, threw her bottle to the ground and removed her shirt, leaving her in a grey sports bra.

"IS THIS INSIGNIFICANT? LOOK AT ME! LOOK AT WHAT HAPPENED TO ME! I ALMOST DIED. BUT THAT DOESN'T MATTER DOES IT? AS LONG AS THAT BITCH GOT TO WHERE SHE BELONGED." Chrissy yelled. Sam and Dean stared. Even Tomi had to stare. Cas's face was filled with guilt and could hardly meet her gaze.

"You know that is not what I meant." Cas stated as he looked at her scars. All along her torso burn scars wrapped around her and covered her skin. The scars spread around to her back and disappeared under her jeans. "What did you mean Cas?" She asked and folded her arms.

"THat the conflict with the sinner was not important because you did not fail the task. It was a set back, an obstacle, but you were strong enough to push forward and succeed. I would never say your injuries were insignificant or that your life is not of importance!" Cas insisted. "You are my friend and I am grateful you had helped me. I do not deserve your forgiveness and I have no right to ask for your help. I am not asking you to help me, I am asking you help the people who are being attacked." CAs said and stepped forward.

"Cas..." She said and bounced on her feet. "You know I won't be able to help. These people live here. I can only help traveling humans."

"I know. THese two are here to help and they do not live anywhere near here. If there were ever two men who needed a traveling saint, it's these two." Cas stated and grabbed her shoulders. Chrissy turned at looked at the two men standing in her living room and a look of confusion flashed across her face.

"When did you get here?" She asked. Dean and Sam looked taken aback.

"We brought you home from the bar with Cas, you talked to us before you started yelling." Sam said and Dean went to pick up her water bottle. HE undid the cap and sniffed it.

"Damn. That is some strong moonshine." Dean said as he sealed it back up and set it on the coffee table. Chrissy began to lean forward and shifted all her wegiht onto Cas and closed her eyes. She hugged him tight.

"Chrissy, you are going to destroy your body and you will be hung over tomorrow." Cas said as he shifted his weight to hold hers and hugged her back. Dean looked at him oddly and Cas shrugged.

"Nah." SHe mumbled before falling asleep. Cas half dragged her over to the couch and set her down.

"We can ask her tomorrow." Sam offered. "I guess we should get some sleep. It seems safe enough here." Tomi laughed and clapped the brothers on the shoulders.

"Of course it's safe here! this is the safest place in Texas!" He boasted. "Eat, drink, rest! Tomorrow you will need your strength." He said as he walked away and headed upstairs. CAs sat in a chair and looked at the two brothers.

"The bedrooms you can use are up the stairs and on the right side. THe first room is the bathroom. Get some rest, we are safe here. She has blessing on this house that keep it hidden and protected." CAs stated and looked at the sleeping saint. He stood and pulled a blanket off the back of the couch before drapping it over her carefully.

"CAs. Who is she?" Dean asked.

"I thought I explained it to you already." CAs said, not quite sure what Dean meant.

"No, who is she to you." Dean clarified. Cas looked at the brothers, gaze flicking back and forth between then before landing on Chrissy's sleeping form.

"I have been considering her as a friend. But after what I put her through, I do not beleive she feels the same." CAs explained.

"Well she seems to trust you enough. I mean, she hugged you and passed out. She let you buckle her in when she was drunk. She may have been mad, but I am guessing she isn't anymore." Sam stated. CAs smiled a bit.

"You sure she is just a friend?" Dean joked. CAs looked him dead in the face a nodded. "You must know by now, even though my brothers and sisters are family, there is no sibling bond you and Sam have. I feel a sort of responsibility for her well being. I feel as if she is a younger sibling I must look after. Even though I usually am unable to be here, she has her necklace. She knows I can be at her side at a moments notice if she needs it." Cas smiled and a small laugh. "Her need to be independent would keep her from asking for help though." He looked at the brothers. "Besides you two, Chrissy is the only other person who even resembles some form of family."

"CAs, why didn't you tell us?" Sam asked.

"She was starting over here. Years ago she was a vagabond. She had set up her life here and was doing well. I checked in every now and then, but I did not want to drag her back out into the world. The more often I showed up the more I risked exposing her to all the things we deal with." CAs explained. "But you will need her help on this. MAny of the people in this small town do not speak English very well. She can help."

"We can ask her in the morning." Sam stated.

"Yeah. Free food warm bed. Not gonna pass that up. Night!" Dean said as he walked away. "Good night, Cas." Sam said. Cas wished him a good night. CAs sat and watched over the house and watched over the saint. After a while, Cas stood and watched outside. It was dark out but he could still see the entire area. THe grove was lit by moonlight, allowing him to see even better. The grove was bordered by a thick forrest, keeping it isolated. Across the drive way from the house, there was a red barn that would hold hay and whetever other farm supplies the ranch would need. a few football fields behind that was the stables. To the left of that and back even farther was the small stable that held the new horses or the ones that were going to be in the ring. The ring was a large fenced in area where Chrissy would train horses, take young kids on rides, or break a new horse.

Cas was looking outside for a few hours when he thought he saw something move out near the gaze quickly went to it. THere was nothing.

HE saw the same thing a few seconds later near the stables. Whatever it was ducked behind the building for a few moments before he watched it dart to the barn across the driveway. HE waited for it to move again for at least an hour. He beleived it was one of the creatures they would be hunting. Perhaps he should get Dean.

CAs turned to be met with Chrissy. HE almost walked into her. She was glaring out the window. He turned and saw the creature crouched across the driveway.

"We should kill it while it's here." Cas suggested. Chrissy shook her head. "Do not go outside, don't even touch the door." CAs furrowed his eyebrows.

"THe moment you open that door, any protections I have put on this house will be canceled out. All those things will flock to this house. THey know you are here. There are hundreds out in those woods. This is the only one brave enough to come out." CHrissy whispered. "Besides, it wont be able to cross that driveway." She said and patted him on the shoulder before walking away. Cas turned and watched her head towards the stairs.

"WHere are you going?" He inquired.

"SHower. I've got about an hour before sun up. Might as well get ready now. I'm going to shower and make some breakfast for you guys. We should let your boys sleep in. They really need the rest. You should get some form of rest too." SHe said before heading upstairs.

Chrissy padded softly down the long hall, letting her hand trail gently along the wall and over the doors of her guest. She murmured a small blessing, willing them to sleep and rest, willing no foul dreams to come, willing them to feel peace.


End file.
